spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob's Exciting Adventure!
SpongeBob's Exciting Adventure! is a Wii-Only game. Its a 1-4 player fighting platformer rated E+10 for strong cartoon violence. Plot Plankton is taking over the entire ocean! SpongeBob and Patrick then discover it's a mind-controlling machine that's making ruler of the ocean. Then they see that there's a satellite on the Chum Bucket that's as big as heck! They must save the ocean! When Plankton hears about it, he builds a bunch of robots to go after it! Can SpongeBob and Patrick save the ocean at all? Controls Move - D-Pad/Analog Jump - Up/Z Punch - A Bubble/Rock - B JellyFish Net/Head Bash - B+Up Bubble Bazooka/Cartwheel - B+Side Leg Sweep/Ground Pound - B+Down Pause - + Button Sheild - C/Down on D-Pad GamePlay 'Players' SpongeBob Patrick 'Unlockables' View Unlockables Here 'Enemies' PufferFish Robot-Rolls around followning Player Whale Robot-Shoots missles towards Player Fish Torpedo Robot-Shoots at Player Tomato-Shoots seeds at Player 'Bosses' Orca Robot-Shoots Missles at Player and charges at Player Sea Sponge Robot-Follows you around at twice your speed then morphs into you and copys you. Fish Robot Frenzy-Fish Robots run into you and when they get close,they turn into Fish Torpedos Sea Horse Robot-Stays at the top when aligned whith the Player,torpedoes down and tries to hook you. Plankton Robot-Shoots Homing Missles then Rools into you.Finally,it hops around trying to crush you. Dr. Zomboss- Throws mines at you. If you hit him 3 times, he will throw a camper at you. Then he uses a spatula to slice you. Then, he will use the zombot's hand to crush you. He will use cannons to shoot you. 'Modes' Story-Plays normally Survival-Player appears in a level with a bunch of enemies coming towards them Boss Survival-You keep playing all 5 bosses over and over again til you die Fight-Player VS Player in a stage of choice Frenzy (4 players only)-A heck of a lot of (very weak(1-hit KO)) enemies start appearing. Training-You train for the game. Thats it. Gold Coin-You collect as many gold coins as possible Trophy view-You can collect trophys in this game and this is where you view them 'Levels' Bikini Bottom (Seen in all episodes) Krusty Towers (Seen in "Krusty Towers") The Overworld (Seen in "Pressure") Road To Shell City (Seen in "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie") Plankton HQ (Not seen in any episode) 'World 6' Altantis(In Atlantis Squarepantis) Goofy Goober (In SpongeBob Movie) Krusty Krab Air Ducts (In Truth Or Square) Toy Barrel (In Toy Store Of Doom) Gold Bikini Bottom(In No Episodes) 'Dr. Zomboss's lair' Dr. Zomboss's Battle Trophies ME MONEE-Collect all gold coins in the game as Mr Krabs The Key Of Awesome-Unlock all unlockables Ironic, huh?-Collect all gold coins in at least 1 levl as a Gold Player Ultimate Roster-Unlock all characters You. Are. Good-Beat the game 10 times Survival Surviver-Survive 3 minutes of survival Survival Guide-Survive 5 minutes of Survival Survival Master-Survive 10 minutes of survival Survival God-Survive 20 minutes of survival Good At The Game-Beat all the normal levels Great At The Game-Beat World 6 AND normal levels Best At The Game-Beat the game WITH world 6 AND all the unlockables TWICE! Gold Star-Unlock all gold unlockables(Gold Bikini Bottom,Gold SpongeBob,Ect.) Plankton VS Plankton-Beat the game as Plankton Expansion Pack-Beat World 6 with all the unlockable levels My Paycheck!-Collect all gold coins in the game as Squidward In A Rush-Beat 50 enemies in Frezny In A Hurry-Beat 100 enemies in Frenzy In A Frenzy-Beat 200 enemies in Frenzy MORE SOON Trivia *There are 10 Gold Coins in each level. Collect all 50 and you can unlock World 6! *Gary appears in a big Gary Robot costume. *Gold Bikini Bottom and Plankton HQ are fanon. *World 6 shines here and there. *When you unlock more characters, 3 and 4 player modes will appear. *The box art has a typo. Category:Video Games Category:Wii Games Category:Faves3000 Category:2010 Category:Lists